


Meeting McCoy At The Bar

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: While attending Starfleet Academy, you visit a local dive in hope of escaping the failure of the day. A certain Dr. McCoy had the same idea. You bond over the mutual horrors of MedTrack officers and you discover he is your new clinical partner.





	Meeting McCoy At The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done on Tumblr, but in light of their new censoring policies, it is being reposted here for your enjoyment.

It was Murphy’s law; anything that could go wrong went wrong. It started when you spilled your coffee on your uniform and had to go back to change; only to find that you had neglected laundry day and that was your last clean one. “What else could possibly go wrong?” You knew that as soon as you thought it, the universe was going to take that as a challenge, and boy did she.

Your best friend Samantha had been MedTrack with you and your clinical partner; unfortunately for you, she had gotten married and now was pregnant and unable to continue at this time. You were devastated and forced to pick up her slack. That meant you were working doubles until they assigned you a new partner. You hoped that would be sooner rather than later. You were happy things were falling into place for her though.

The event that ended your day was by far the worst. You typically didn’t use needles anymore because they were dangerous to the physician, but a patient in the psych ward went ballistic and you were called in to help sedate him. That was all fine and dandy until he snatched the dirty needle from you and stabbed you with it. No one knew if he was clean or not, so you were rushed down for tests and started on antibiotics just to be sure.

That’s how you found yourself with the rest of the week off and at the bar. Drinking alone, on a Tuesday. If you hadn’t known any better, you would have thought that you just suffered the Monday to end all Mondays.

 Around 7 pm, another cadet walked in looking as miserable as you felt. He was tall and had neat dark hair and the most amazing Hazel eyes you had ever seen. It didn’t take you long to notice that he was a Medical Cadet and had the same uniform as you. You must have been staring because he looked over at you with a look that screamed leave me alone.

You tipped your drink to him and sighed “You have got to be med track too, huh?” Only medical students ended up drinking during the week. Most were already doctors so it was all quite redundant and frustrating.

He nodded and sighed as well, moving over to sit next to you. If anyone could understand, it would be another cadet at the bar on Tuesday. He apologized for the look he had given you, but you assured him that you more than understood and that you had felt the same way.

“What brings you to the bar this evening?” He was a southerner for sure, probably Georgia if your ears served you right. If you had thought he was good looking before, you were screwed now. Though, that could have been the copious amounts of alcohol that you had already consumed talking. 

“Honestly, I wouldn’t want to bore you with my problems. It is a long list and there isn’t enough alcohol on that shelf for the two of us.” He smiled. Damnit he actually smiled at you. He reached out his hand and introduced himself as Dr. Leonard McCoy. The name sounded very familiar, but you assumed that it was from class.

“Hello, Dr. McCoy. I am Dr. (Y/f/n) (Y/l/n).” You shook hands and then you both broke out laughing. Mostly because you had severely slurred that entire sentence and it was hilarious. You were too drunk to be embarrassed about it too, so it was all good in the neighborhood.

He asked again what brought you again and you gave him every painful detail of your day. The scalding hot coffee that left red marks on you for hours. The dirty uniforms, most with some form of bodily fluids on them. Your best friend abandoning you until further notice. Wrapping it up with the psych patient who didn’t like you sedating him. You added being given dirty looks by another cadet at the bar just to lighten the mood.

He just shook his head. “Darlin’ my day doesn’t seem so bad now. I just found out that my clinical times got moved to earlier in the day because I am being paired up with someone who just lost their partner.”

“That’s where I heard your name before. It was on the short list to replace Samantha!”

You sobered up in a hurry. You would get to spend every morning with Dr. McCoy for the rest of the year.


End file.
